A flossing thread, or dental floss, is used for cleaning between adjacent teeth. A single strand of floss is usually held in tension between the fingers of a person whose teeth are being cleaned, or else between a pair of spaced mechanical elements projecting from a common supporting handle. In either case, the common practice is to insert a strand between the adjacent teeth and to rub it up and down against the adjacent side of one tooth while pulling in one direction against that side, and thereafter against the adjacent side of the other tooth while pulling in the opposite direction against the other side.
Devices which utilize spaced mechanical elements in place of human fingers as described above are commonly referred to as "flossers". Flossers generally consist of a handle with two arm-like members projecting from one end of the handle, between the arms, a strand of dental floss runs. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,041,962; 4,832,062; 5,113,880; 5,127,415; 5,183,064; 5,184,632; 5,184,719; U.K. Pat. No. 2,222,089; PCT Application PCT/US92/03259; and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 274,375 and 298,176.
Flossers are typically sold in bulk. Packages containing 4 to 20 flosser are common in the industry. Unfortunately, commercially available flossers fit awkwardly into common box type packaging. Furthermore, when individual flossers are removed from a package, the remaining flossers become disarrayed and tangled. This disarray can cause the flosser to become tangled or cause the floss to become frayed due to wear. If the flossers are removed from their bulk package, they do not store neatly in a pocket, purse or brief case.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide flossers which stack neatly, one on top of the other.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a stackable flossers which lock together to form an integral stack from which individual flossers can be removed.
Other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent as the following more detailed disclosure proceeds.